Princess Love
by Kiliani
Summary: One and two shots for our royal mares for A New Beginning. Come on in and find out why Mike has become very afraid of our beloved royal and "innocent" Princesses and Queen. Read A New Beginning if you want the full story!


**Princess Love (Celestia) Part 1**

 **Ah yes, back to MLP for another one-shot for my story. This time it involves Celestia but this series will be 4 parts for each royal mare. Breakdown is as follows:**

 **Part 1 – Celestia**

 **Part 2 – Luna**

 **Part 3 – Chrysalis**

 **Part 4– Nightmare Moon**

 **Each part will be one or two chapters in length MAX.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and remember to check out my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

It was one of those rare days in Canterlot, where there wasn't any court appearances or visiting dignitaries from other countries. No trouble or even the slightest hint of it as usual either. In other words an already bored Princess of the Sun was even more bored, but she had to keep up appearances so she just smiled and nodded as she walked the streets of Canterlot.

Nopony even knew just how she looked only 2 months ago in the fields of the Crystal Kingdom or on the streets of her own city and as long as she would allow it nopony will ever know. Even her own guards couldn't believe that she was like that but one look from her made them promise to never question or ask about it.

Celestia was soon brought out of her thoughts by a loud whistle as a train arrived an Canterlot and she gave a large smile and headed off to the station. She had someone to meet after all and she would be a bad lover if she didn't meet him.

Mike stepped off the train with a loud sigh. Spending a week away from your home would do that, especially when you had to help guard other royals because you were asked to by a relative. Sadly Shining Armor wasn't fooling anyone, he only asked Celestia for Mike to ensure that his sister remained as far away from Mike as possible. If only he knew that Mike was the one that needed to be protected from her.

"You're late." Celestia said from to his left and he almost put another hole in the roof of the station. "I thought you were suppose to be aware of your surroundings."

"I don't like you sometimes." Mike replied as he picked himself up off the floor while Celestia giggled.

"How was your trip?" she asked as she calmed down and Mike gave a shrug.

"Other than Shining giving me the evil eye it was fine." Mike replied as Celestia nodded.

"I can understand, he is very protective of his sister." Celestia said as they walked away from the station with his hand firmly grasped between her wing and body.

"It's still not completely done is it?" Mike asked as they walked through Canterlot.

"No the castle is still undergoing renovations but it should be fully complete by next month." Celestia replied as they stopped in front of a small restaurant. "Are you hungry?"

Mike shrugged. "I could eat I guess." Celestia nodded and led him into the restaurant and to a table near the back of the building. A couple minutes later and they were waiting patiently for their drinks before Celestia felt the need to ask something.

"I noticed that you still haven't completely adjusted to life here, why is it that love?" she asked curiously as Mike thought it over.

"I lived on Earth for 18 years Celestia and it's hard to let that go. I honestly don't think I will ever fully adjust and I guess I'll have to live with it." Mike replied as Celestia closed her eyes in thought.

"I understand what you are saying and I would to have reservations about being somewhere I didn't know." Celestia replied calmly. "That doesn't mean you can't make the effort however."

"Never said I wasn't Princess." Mike said simply as their food and drinks arrived and they past the rest making small talk though Mike got a little weirded out when Celestia kept rubbing her leg against his. He chalked it up to just her showing that she loved him but he didn't think about how far she would go.

 **-Scene Change-**

Canterlot Castle had definitely seen better days though it was getting back to its usual splendor every passing day. Of course Mike didn't care as he just wanted to get to his room and get some much needed rest after a week spent with his soon-to-be in-laws and politics.

Politics, the bane of every soldier and their duty. When economics goes wrong it's the military that takes the full brunt of public ire but when the world goes wrong they were the first to be thrown in the line of fire and told that it was their duty to die for billions. 99% of us accepted that without complain because that's why we signed the dotted line and I was one of them.

Still, Equestrian politics seemed more mellow than what he had come to expect. He wasn't outright hated by other nations here but some still had slight reservations about him.

"Sir, your presence has been requested in the throne room." A guard said as Mike got up from his nice comfy bed to answer the door.

"Please don't call me sir..." Mike replied as he took a quick glance at the guards rank. "I'm lower than you are."

"You are still requested." The guard said as he turned around and walked off as Mike sighed before following.

There were times when Mike asked why the guards called him that even though they far outranked him but the only answer he got was that his stationed demanded it. When pressed for more information he was told that he was announced as consort to the Princesses and that sealed it. Blueblood's face after the announcement was quite a sight he was told.

They reached the throne room a few minutes later and the guard bowed and departed while Mike stepped inside. The throne room was one of the first rooms to be finished and no sign of a battle remained as Celestia sat or more specifically laid on her throne as she read a small scroll levitating in front of her. At hearing the door open she looked up and offered Mike a smile and beckoned him closer.

"Mike, how would you feel about taking a small trip with me, just us and no pony else?" she asked as Mike sat on her chair. "We haven't had a chance to be truly alone and it might do you some good to spend time with only one of us instead of many at once."

"The others might take it the wrong way though." Mike warned as Celestia smiled.

"I already took care of it so you don't need to worry just go get a bag packed and come back here." Celestia said as she shooed him away. "I need to pack some things as well."

"Yes Princess." Mike replied evenly as he walked out with a confused expression.

He missed the sadistic grin on Celestia's face when he turned around. _'Oh yes, it will be a very fun time.'_

 **And cut!**

 **As promised, here is the first part of Celestia's short story where she is planning something evil on their vacation. Is Mike going to be able to get out of it or is he about to meet Mole?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **Also vote in the poll if you want!**


End file.
